<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mates by DeuBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088203">Mates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun'>DeuBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Claiming Bites, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsterfucking, Monsters, My First Smut, Naga, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snakes, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeuBun/pseuds/DeuBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuce just wanted to go searching for plants! A nice walk in the woods. Except, he ends up becoming the mate to a very persistent naga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My smut is bad, im sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Day 145, hour 3, and I have found a cluster of Merrybells. Specific name: Uvularia. The flower is a rich yellow, and the leaves are nice and healthy. They seem to be flourishing in this damp environment, and there are no signs of animal interference.” Deuce turned off his recorder, and then jotted down a few things in his notebook. Taking the time to sketch each curve, and dip of the flower as his mind raced. </p><p>The way it shone in the sun, danced in the wind, and soaked up the air. He wanted to capture it all! Show how full of life the flowers were through his drawings, and notes alone. He could easily take a picture, but to him the picture could never do the glorious plant justice. </p><p>Nothing could describe the happiness he felt when he got to search for plants. The thrill of wondering what he will find moved him through each day, and gave him a reason to carry on. Something to take his mind away from the shit he had to deal with on a day to day basis. </p><p>“Oh! That's a lovely Oak.” He felt better nerding about plants when he was by himself like this. No one to stare at him with judging eyes, or send harsh whispers his way. Their words always casted a dark shadow over his world. </p><p>He stopped sketching the oak leaf to allow himself to get lost within the scenery that surrounded him. Dark greens, and browns mixing together like a kaleidoscope within his eyes. A rustle from the wind drew his gaze away, and he allowed himself to follow the wild entity. Watching as it blew across the trees, leaves, and then rushed right past him. Tossing his light blue hair without a care, and almost seeming cheeky. Completely untamed, but also free, and Deuce had to admit he was jealous. </p><p>This place was peaceful. The only peaceful place he knew in his life. </p><p>He packed up his materials, and then began to trudge onward into the abyss. He always would go a little farther into the woods each time he visited. The one behind his college was vast, and he still hasn't explored it all even after all these years being on campus. He loved it, feeling like he was on an adventure, and it quickly became like a drug for him. </p><p>CAUTION: FERAL ANIMALS! DO NOT ENTER!</p><p>Deuce stopped in his tracks, and stared down the tiny sign in front of him. Its metal was red with rust, and the lettering had greyed after years of being in the elements. Its age was enough to show the infamy the forest held, but the young man didn't care. These signs were everywhere, and he never once had issues while he catalogued his plants. </p><p>“Caution my ass.” He muttered under his breath, and stepped around the dinky sign. He honestly thought they did the opposite of what they were intended. As each time he saw one it gave him the craving to push onward. Not caring for a second how the tall grass nipped at his ankles, or how the low hanging leaves seemed to try and keep him out. None of that mattered. Especially when he saw a Lady Fern not too far away. </p><p>“Oh! That's even better than the one I saw a couple days ago.” He was about to get to work. Taking out his pencils, and crouching down to the plant’s level, but then he stopped right in his tracks. At first he wasn't sure where this wave of apprehension had come from, but soon it hit him like a brick. </p><p>Someone was watching him. </p><p>He turned quickly on his heels. Blue eyes looking all around the mish mash of floral scenery for the source of the weird feeling that kept crawling up his spine like an electric shock. Pulsing, and filling his veins with fear as his heart began to quicken its pace. He didn't see a thing though. Everything looked the same. Which was bad when Deuce really thought about it. </p><p>The most dangerous part about any forest was how the scenery could look the same no matter where you turned. Making it a death sentence if one lost their way. He turned his head to his left, and was relieved to see one of his little orange flags that he securely stuck within the ground. That was the one thing keeping him from being lost in these woods forever, and he was glad to still see it in one piece. </p><p>His relief was short-lived. </p><p>He burst to his feet when he heard a nearby bush rustle, and pressed his back against the rough bark of a nearby oak tree. It now served as his one protection against whatever the hell was lurking in the ocean of flora. Like a shark waiting for its prey to drop its guard. </p><p>Nothing happened though. For the next minute the only people in the clearing was Deuce, and the plants that surrounded him. The sound of his heavy breathing filling the woods, and blending with the natural noises of mother nature. Ok? Was he safe? </p><p>Whatever it was must've left. Feeling like he was safe he bent down to grab his bag, and pack away his things. Maybe it would be best if he went back for the day. He finished quickly, but when he turned to make his way home he was met with a shocking discovery. His whole being felt like it filled with cement as his heart dropped right to his stomach. Oh no. Ohnononono! His flag was gone! The little orange beacon just up and vanished! Leaving him to stand there dumbly as he tried to process what in the hell was happening. </p><p>Oh god. He may just be lost. </p><p>He shook his head, and in turn tried his best to shake away any looming anxiety that was threatening to take over his thoughts. Ok, his flag must have blown away, but the next one should still be there. He remembered the flag was left of him, so he just had to move in that direction until he found the next one. Yeah! He would be fine! </p><p>With newfound confidence he set off. Retracing his steps in hopes of finding his way back out of the dense woods. At least, he thought he was retracing his steps. As with each step he didn't see an orange flag he slowly crept into panic. There should have been another one! He was sure of it! Yet no matter how far he moved in there was no sight of the thing. </p><p>“Oh god….” He turned in his place, dizzying himself, and becoming nauseous as the colors of the woods began to blend together. Even when he stopped moving the world continued to swirl. His whole brain fuzzy, and throbbing in an excruciating manner. Each head splitting throb was like a hammer slamming into his head. He didn't even feel like he was on Earth anymore. As his feet, and fingertips grew numb he had begun to hope this was all just a dream. That was far too optimistic though. </p><p>He spun again when he caught the sound of something moving behind him, and as soon as he did so it migrated somewhere else. The left, the right, and behind him once again! Any time he thought he found the source he was instead left dazed and confused. Though he swore he caught a little flicker of orange past the dark green leaves of the foliage. </p><p>“W-Who's there!?” He blindly felt around his bag, making sure to never take his eyes away from his potential attacker, and then pulled out a can of bear mace. His hands shaking as he held it up in front of his body with faux confidence. He tried to act like he had used the thing before, but of course that would obviously be a lie. He was sure even the bugs buzzing around could see how his knees were one second away from buckling under him. </p><p>“D-Don't come any closer! I’ll spray you! I swear!” Oh my god he's an idiot! Stupid stupid stupid! A bear didn't know what the hell he was saying, and Deuce wanted to just mentally sucker punch himself for that! Though no bear showed itself. </p><p>A soft hissing then reached his ears. Low, and rattling his soul as he felt the blood drain from his face. A snake? His eyes shifted to the ground below him. Snakes normally did live in woods like this, it was too cold for their body temperatures, and he never heard one hiss in real life until now. The soles of his feet now felt like they were on fire as he shuffled from side to side. Feeling extremely uncomfortable at his current situation. </p><p>Yet, there wasn't a snake. At least, not the type of snake he had expected. </p><p>All of the sudden something hard collided with Deuce’s chest, and he was sent flying back to the forest floor. His head hitting the muddy ground hard, and making little stars swim through his vision. His head once again felt like it was splitting open as all he could do was let a soft groan escape him. Who? What? He was just disoriented, and he felt as though someone had shot a cannonball into his chest. </p><p>The pressure on his chest was becoming unbearable, and a part of Deuce just wanted the ground to eat him up. Swallow him whole, and let him escape the world. He tried to move his arms, flail about to escape whatever the hell was on top of him, but he was shocked to realize something was keeping them in place. He struggled, and flailed, but no matter what he did he was stuck. Trapped! Like a mouse under a hungry cat’s paw. </p><p>When he finally had the courage to open his eyes he was met with a preposterous sight. Every little inch of his eye straining as he took in his captor. It was not a bear, or a snake for that matter, but a man. </p><p>Tall, with broad shoulders that seemed to block out the sun. The light framing him, and giving him an ethereal look that almost seemed inhuman. For what seemed like forever they both stayed there basked in silence. Neither saying a word, and remaining casted within the dark shadow that consumed them both. </p><p>“P-Please don't hurt me…..” It was the only thing the young man could muster. His heart was beating against his chest, and threatening to burst with each thump. He was terrified. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he awaited the fate the mystery man had in store for him. </p><p>He shook when the form then leaned forward. Slowly, and smoothly with a grace that made Deuce’s eyes follow him with curiosity. The shadowy face approaches him with no resolve, and makes the young man flinch away in fear. He let out a soft whimper as he felt the man’s breath on his neck. Nose pressed against his skin, and making his senses tingle from the light touching as the body part continued to brush all across him. He tried to move his neck, avoid the onslaught of featherly nudges, but the man just continued his advance. Grunting the entire time like an animal. </p><p>“Get off me! What the hell is wrong with you!?” With new found strength he began to struggle. Kicking his legs, and moving his body as much as he could to shake off the monster that held him captive. He watched the figure reel back, and a noise escaped him. It was a light hiss, and each syllable was laced with confusion. He hoped this would mean the man would get off, but that wasn't the case. </p><p>Without warning something all of the sudden moved, and wrapped itself around his legs. Pulling them closed, and keeping him from moving. Squeezing him like he was a tube of toothpaste, and causing panic to fill his entire body. The most he could do then was wiggle in place like a worm, and he turned out to be as helpless as one too. </p><p>With adrenaline pumping through him he shot his head up. Knocking it against the strangers own head, and allowing himself to be filled with hope when he watched them reel back with an unhappy hiss. He didn't have time to wait around though. </p><p>With all his strength he began reaching for the abandoned can of bear mace a little bits away. The can just out of his fingertips, and taunting him with each passing second that it evaded him. Once he got a grasp on it he turned to face his attacker. He had hope! He could do this! Though this mini victory was short lived, and quickly the stranger had slapped the can out of his grasp the moment he tried to use it. </p><p>“Shit!” He was close to tears now. Throwing punches, and flailing around as he felt the hands of his attacker trying to subdue him. With his last bit of strength, he screamed. </p><p>“HELP! SOMEONE! HELP ME!” Though no one came. He was all alone with this monster, and he was terrified. </p><p>His eyes shot around in panic. Looking for something he could possibly grab to, and use in his escape. Except, his body froze when he caught sight of his legs. Time completely stopped all around him as shock began to set in. All this time he thought maybe he was tied up with a rope, or a vine, but it turned out that wasn't the case at all. He wanted to scream, wipe his eyes in case he was seeing things, but he was just stuck there. Frozen. </p><p>There tightly wrapped around his legs was a large, muscly, orange snake tail. He would have thought it was fake if it didn't start moving that very second. The way its muscles contracted made him want to vomit up his breakfast. It was something straight out of his nightmares! </p><p>“W-What the h-hell…” He didn't get the chance to finish. As in that moment the sun had crept its way behind a cloud, and without its infuriating glare he could finally see his captors face. </p><p>There was a young man. His skin tanned from days out in the sun, and Deuce swore he saw little freckles dotting his face. It was hard to tell though as his face was slightly covered by a mop of unruly black curls. His attention wasn't on the man’s face for long, and soon his eyes were slowly trailing downward. Down his neck. To his chest, and landing on where the man’s legs should be. Keyword: Should. </p><p>As instead of legs there was a long, orange, snake tail. Its base is a lighter orange with deep orange spots all over, and it honestly reminded Deuce of the freckles all over his face. Currently wrapped around his torso, and squeezing anytime the young man would struggle in his grasp. When he made a small noise from the pain, the snake man moved closer. Their faces only mere inches apart now as Deuce was forced to look him in the eyes. </p><p>They were deep brown, and slitted like the eyes of a python. The pair eat up his form as they never once took their gaze away from him. He wondered if he looked like a juicy mouse to the monster, and fear once again filled him. </p><p>“P-Please don't kill me.” All he could do now was beg. His body frozen, and eyes wide as he awaited his fate. At his words the monster tilted its head, and then its pronged tongue poked out of its mouth to lightly flicker against his cheek. Deuce flinched at the motion, but did his best to try and steel himself. Scared that if he took his eyes away from the monster it would attack. </p><p>It leaned in further. Slits narrowing as something seemed to cross the snake’s mind. Could it tell his heart was beating a mile a minute!? Tell he was terrified? Sadly, he didn't have time to get an answer. </p><p>With lightning fast reflexes the snake opened its mouth, and launched towards his neck. Biting down, hard, and ignoring the screams of pain from Deuce. Holy shit it hurt! His body in shock as he felt the fangs digging into his muscles, and something flowing into his veins. He could feel it spreading through his body, quick. He tried to struggle, but the strange sensation soon took over his body. Paralyzing him completely. </p><p>“Ssssleep.” His breath hitched when he heard the voice whisper into his ear. The monster’s breath tickling his ear as the only thing he could do was desperately move his eyes in hopes of seeing what was happening. It was difficult, but out of the corner of his eye he could see the snake's tail slowly unraveling from his torso. </p><p>He wanted to run! Get as far away as he possibly could! Yet, he was forced to lay there motionless. Watching as the snake hissed to itself in pleasure, and grabbed a hold of the young man’s ankle. Beginning to drag him as it slithered through the forest floor. </p><p>Deuce’s eyes only able to stare up at the big blue sky as realization dawned on him. This will be the last time he will ever see the sky. He was going to be snake food soon. Dead, and gone to the world. He wondered if someone would report him missing? Or care that he was dead to begin with? As these thoughts crossed his mind one small tear rolled down his cheek. He was now a dead man walking, and with panic taking him over, he passed out. Everything turned black in his world. </p><p>A part of him hoped that he wouldn't be awake when the snake landed its final blow. Just peacefully slipping away so he wouldn't have to feel any pain. Yet, something shocking happened. He woke up. </p><p>After a little bit of struggling his eyelids fluttered open. His face, and body rigid as he tried to wake himself up. His body still felt as though it was filled with cement, but he soon felt some relief as he wiggled his fingers. So, whatever he was injected with was wearing off? He groaned, and lifted his head slightly from where he was sitting. Only for it to come crashing down due to its weight. Everything just felt so heavy, and he cursed whatever drug was in his system. </p><p>Though he soon realized he was able to at least turn his head, and move his eyes. Allowing him to get a good look at the scenery around him. </p><p>Dirt. He was surrounded by walls, upon walls, of dirt. That wasn't even the craziest thing for him to realize though. Deuce had quickly looked down to check his body for any injuries, and was appalled at what he saw. He was stripped naked. His clothes, gone! And the one thing giving him any decency was a large pile of pelts he was tucked under. What in the world was going on!? </p><p>Deuce froze when he heard a soft hissing not too far away. A shiver ran up his body in fear as he realized that the monster was back, and was there to finish the job. Shit! With limited mobility he looked around in panic, and in a desperate attempt to get away he tried to move. Lifting an arm slightly above the ground before it crashed back down, all its strength sapped away. His blue eyes widening as the stark realization that he was stuck hit him like a train. With the sound of the snake's heavy body dragging across the dirt floor growing closer he had no choice but to do the first thing that came to his mind. He closed his eyes, and played dead. </p><p>He hated being trapped in the dark. Unable to see his attacker, or anticipate what he may do. Would he strike again? Eat him? It was enough to make him want to vomit. He tried to calm himself, but when he heard the rough movement right by his ear his heartbeat picked up in speed. The sound of movement stopping the moment it did so. </p><p>“Mate?” The voice was raspy, and sounded just like the one he heard before he passed out. The vowels elongated, and pitch raising unnaturally in a questioning manner. Like a person who barely spoke on a day to day basis. The only conclusion that he could come to being that this was the monster's voice. </p><p>Little needles then pricked the skin of his arm as a hand all of the sudden rested itself on him. He could feel the distinct nip of a set of claws, and all he could think about was how those same claws could cut him open in a second. </p><p>“Mmmmm?” It hummed to itself, and then he soon felt a puff of breath against his ear. It took him everything to not scream, or twitch in fear. He had to just lay there. Still as a statue, and hope that the snake will think he was still passed out. Except, that didn't happen. </p><p>The hissing was now right up against his ear. The snake man must have been right by his face, and that was proven true when he felt the flick of a thin tongue against his ear. Moving from his cheek, down to his mouth as Deuce did whatever he could to stifle his fear. The flicking would quicken when the snake could feel the young man’s breath. Almost as if he was lapping it up like a dog to water. The snake then hummed in pleasure, and Deuce could feel himself start to panic. Could he tell he was awake!? No! He couldn't! </p><p>He stiffened when he felt a head of hair rub up against cheek, and a low purr emitting from the snake. No matter how much he tried to feign being asleep the monster pushed onward. Shit, it really did know he was awake. </p><p>Slowly He opened his eyes. Shaking, and terrified of what he may see. Yet the moment he did he was shocked at what he saw. Big brown puppy dog eyes were staring right into his soul, and sparkling with life. They were still the eyes of a monster, but up close Deuce was able to pick up on something softer. Wait, no! It kidnapped him! It was a monster! There was nothing soft about it! </p><p>“Mmmmm! Mmmawning! Morning!” After that, he was stuck about what to think. Here was the big scary monster, smiling like a dumbass, and telling him good morning. Though when he spotted the tip of the snake's fang peeking over his lip his small bit of apprehension disappeared.</p><p>“W-Why am I here? Why did you take me?” I mean, the snake could talk. So it had to be able to answer his questions! He had to know why! Why him!? The snake though just tilted his head, and his face shifted to one of confusion. </p><p>“Whhhyyy?” Deuce was starting to get annoyed, and he could feel himself starting to lose his cool. Though he snapped when he caught sight of a pile of orange flags in the corner of the burrow. Holy shit, this monster is why he got lost in the first place!? </p><p>“Yes! Why!? Why am I here!? And why did you take my flags!? I want to go home!” The snake reeled back at his harsh words, and hissed. Teeth bared, and posture showing that he was ready to attack if necessary. Of course that was enough to make Deuce shut his mouth. His body shook like a leaf as he waited for what the monster may do. Except, he just stood there. Body defensive as his hair seemed to stand on its edge. Wait, was he scared? </p><p>“Um, you ok?” His arm seemed to have gained some strength back, and with it he reached out to the snake. Though it was quickly pulled back when the snake flinched, and then used his big orange tail to coil around himself. The slits in his brown eyes wide as he burrowed his gaze into Deuce. Wait, it was scared of him? </p><p>He couldn't help but sit there, and stare at the insane scene in front of him. Holy shit, a monster was scared of him….It was scared of him! His mind was buzzing, and he soon realized that this was great! Amazing! Maybe getting away wouldn't be so hard. </p><p>Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet. Wobbling side to side for a bit, but he was soon able to find his balance. He sent a cautious look to the monster, and watched as he made no move to go for him. Good! Now he just needed to slowly get away. </p><p>He took a step, and then another one. His bare feet feeling cold against the heavy dirt as his bare skin was forced to be at the mercy of the elements. Geez, did the monster have to strip him naked!? He shook those thoughts away. No! He couldn't focus on that right now! He needed to get away! </p><p>“Mmmm?” Big brown eyes never once left his form. The snake's head turned slowly to follow him, and Deuce wondered badly what was going on in that head of his. Could a monster even think? He had no idea. </p><p>“That's a good snake. Just stay there. Right where you are.” He held his hands up, almost like they were a shield between him and the monster, but none of it calmed the beating of his heart. He was scared, and the fact that one wrong movement could mean his death didn't help. </p><p>At first he thought he was home free. Soon to be able to kiss the ground, and rejoice being back with society! Of course though, that happiness was short lived. He grabbed the entryway of the hole (burrow?), and was about to make the long way up to the surface when a loud shuffle stopped him in his tracks. </p><p>The monster had moved. </p><p>It had bolted from its coiled position to start quickly smothering his way. Orange tail kicking up dirt, and eyes trained on him and him alone. Shit! </p><p>Deuce gripped the entrance of the burrow, and with all the body strength he could muster, began to pull himself up. For a snake, this would have been easy, but for a human it was a nuisance. Dirt, and little cuts starting to cover his arms as he struggled to pull himself towards the bright sun that was tempting his soul. The rays tickling the tips of his fingers as he reached for its embrace. Though of course, it was snatched away from him. </p><p>Something gripped the skin of his ankle, and pulled. Gravity forcing his body back down into the burrow, and hitting the ground with a hard thud. His whole back burned with pain as Deuce tried to process what had happened. Then, he saw the snake. Its large, clawed, hand still holding onto his ankle with a vice grip. That fucker! </p><p>“God damn it!” All of Deuce’s pent up anger had finally burst from its perfect little bottle. He was done! Why him!? Why did he have to be the one stuck with a monster!? “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” With each booming shout he slammed his fist against the ground, and watched as it shook underneath his palm. Enough power to shake the Earth, but not enough to escape the clutches of a monster. </p><p>“Daaammmmnnn?” He stopped at that, his fist just inches from the ground. A part of him was just numb now. He didn't even care that the snake wanted to speak, or that it had let go of his ankle. He slowly turned his head, and glared at the creature that was staring at him with big curious eyes. Its gaze though quickly shifted from him, to the ground, and then back to Deuce. He wondered if it cared that his skin was dirty, and his hair was a mess? </p><p>“Damn? Damn it?” He continued to repeat its words like it was a mantra. Raising his fist above his head, and when it flung downward Deuce flinched. He expected to be hit, feel pain, but that didn't happen. Instead when he opened his eyes he saw the snake’s closed fist resting on the same spot that Deuce hitting before. Then he raised it, and slammed it down again. Leaving it there, as he stared into Deuce’s blue eyes. Almost as if he was asking for some type of approval. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Annoyed, he flipped over from his back to his stomach. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand before sending a pointed look to the monster. He thought maybe it would give him a clue, but it instead decided it was best to stare down at the spot he had just hit. Cheek pressed against the dirt, and using a long nail to poke at the sacred spot. It did this for a few seconds, looking puzzled as it did so. </p><p>“Damn it?” When it sent him another confused look he realized what was happening. </p><p>Oh my god it was a fucking moron. </p><p>“Nothing is there idiot. I was just angry.” He was about to push himself to his feet, but then all of the sudden something pushed him back into the dirt. His scream muffled by the ground as a weight climbed up on top of him. When he heard a purr he knew exactly who it was. </p><p>“H-Hey! Get off me!” He tried to wiggle away, but the tail (which was actually not slimy at all) was heavy. Holding him in place as it rubbed its head against his neck, and shoulders. He could feel his face warming up with a blush, and he bit his lip when he felt a slight twinge from his dick. Oh hell no! S-Sure, this is the closest thing to a man he had ever been intimate with, but he refused to be horny over a beast! </p><p>His stubbornness was thrown out the window when something hard rubbed up against his ass. His back arched, and he moaned softly. He jumped before covering his mouth with a dirty hand. Shit! His own body was betraying him! </p><p>“W-Wait! Get off!” After finally getting a hold of himself he threw off the snake. His face still flushed as he tried his best to muster a glare. It was a little hard though when the snake monster stared at him with that (totally not handsome) human face, and shirtless chest. His erect dick grew even more desperate, and he didn't have to look down to see he was leaking with precum. Shit! He needed to relieve himself so badly. </p><p>He raised a shaky hand, and then gripped his cock hard. That one touch alone made him let out a loud moan, and soon he was excited of what was about to come. He rubbed, and his hips instantly bucked at the surge of pleasure that ran through him. Tingling, and euphoric like a bolt of lightning was running across his skin. </p><p>“Yes….that's better.” He whispered under his breath. His words were garbled from the amount of ecstasy rushing to his brain in one fell swoop. Right now he wasn't in the dirty burrow, or trapped with a snake monster. He was in pure bliss. At least, until a hand grabbed his wrist. </p><p>It was almost like a record screeching to halt. His happy fun time completely ruined, and leaving him more annoyed than before he tried to fix his little issue. He groaned in annoyance before sending a very well deserved glare to the perpetrator. </p><p>"What the hell gives." The snake just tilted its head, and his messy dark curls moved out of his face. Damn, now that the sun was shining on him Deuce noticed he was kind of handsome. Well, the human parts of him at least. The snake didn't give him an answer though. Instead those brown eyes went from him, and then down to his lap. Seeming to be eating up the sight as the slits within his irises grew, and he licked his lips hungrily. </p><p>"Hell no!" Deuce slapped away the monster's hand. "This is your fault anyway! So if you're going to eat me then it's going to be after I deal with this shit!" He refused to die with a boner of all damn things for heaven's sake! </p><p>The snake didn't leave him alone though. Weirdly enough, it seemed sad? Could a monster be sad? He wasn't sure. His suspicions were proved correct when his hand slowly rose to cradle his cheek, using a finger to lovingly trace little circles on his skin. His touch was just so kind. Far from anything he could have expected, and enough to make his jaw drop in awe. In his shock he didn't even notice how the snake's tail slowly moved behind the human in order to pull him close. The smooth scales, and loving embrace, mimicked a soft hug. </p><p>"Mate." It spoke under its breath. Hissy, and somewhat unsure. Was it unsure because of him? Was he still scared of him like before? Also, there was that weird pet name. Or, Deuce assumed it was a pet name. </p><p>"Is that what I am to you? Your mate?" It would make sense. Maybe it was like any other animal in the world and just didn't want to be alone? After being hopelessly alone himself he couldn't say he blamed the snake. Except, there was one issue. He wasn't a snake man! </p><p>His only answer was a smile. Pure, and happy without a care in the world. At least, until that same smiling lips opened, and swallowed up his erect member. </p><p>"Fuck!" He couldn't stop himself as his hips bucked upwards from euphoria. He was just caught off guard! His eyes felt like they would bug out of his head, and his breath got lost in his chest when the snake harshly sucked on his cock. His nerves tingled as his body felt like it was going to burst! He wiggled in his place, trying his best to get out all the bottled up energy that was beginning to eat him alive. It just felt so damn good. </p><p>“Holy shit! I-I…” He was stumbling over each word, and anytime he tried to form a sentence he was interrupted by a loud moan. It seemed he couldn't say a thing without the snake taking that as an invitation to suck harder. Deep throating his aching dick, and looking at him with a gleam in his eye as he did so. </p><p>As a snake does it unhinged its jaw. The sound of it cracking open filling the burrow, and pricking his soul. Deuce was only able to watch with lust filled eyes as his cock (balls and all) disappeared within its expansive mouth. He barely even processed what was happening until he was a mushy puddle of moans, and pleasure. Its long pronged tongue wrapping around his shaft, and squeezing with the right amount of pressure to make the young man gasp. He didn't stop there though. The snake licked up and down as though he was licking a delicious cone of ice cream, and Deuce supposed to it this was even better than some measly scoop of vanilla. He could tell by how the tongue flicked at his tip, and lapped up any precum that dared to leak out. His fingers digging into the dirt as he tried to get a grip on himself. </p><p>“Holy hell, yes!” He lost all inhibitions. One hand gripping the snake man’s hair, and another trying to keep his weak body from crumbling under the ecstasy. Biting his lip to try and keep in screams of pleasure as he cummed all inside the snake’s impossibly large mouth. Those brown eyes were pleased, and almost a little prideful, but soon it shifted to something else. </p><p>He took his mouth away, a little trail of drool and cum attaching the two of them like a weird string of fate. Deuce hated it, the feeling of warmth gone from his twitching dick. All his overstimulated self could do was paw desperately at the empty space in front of him. Begging to be pleased. </p><p>The snake just purred softly at him. Using a rough hand to cup his cheek, and rub soothing circles on his skin. Those brown eyes so kind, and oh so human. </p><p>“Mate. Loud.” Deuce could only blink dumbly at the monster. Staring into those dark brown pools as he tried to piece together what he may be thinking. It was just so fascinating. They were so full of love, and it was such a gorgeous sight. </p><p>“You want me to be louder?” It just nodded, and then leaned in to give his cheek a light kiss. Peppering him all over. From face, to neck, until the two of them were lost in the moment lost in each other’s mouths. Deuce’s tongue gliding over the pair of pearly fangs, and a now very familiar tongue making its way into his mouth. Gentle, and nothing like a monster. They finally pulled away for some air after a few minutes of making out. </p><p>“Alright, you've been spoiling me so I suppose I can oblige.” He smirked, and brushed away a few sweaty slips of hair from i-no, his face. He wasn't a monster like he thought, or maybe this was just his horny brain trying to rationalize the fact a monster just gave him a blowjob. </p><p>“Hey? Do you have a name? Like, how I'm Deuce.” He let the snake pull him closer, wrapping his arms around his neck so they could stare into each other's eyes. Brown meeting blue like little fireworks. “Name?” He placed a hand on the snake man’s bare chest to emphasize the question. Watching as he grew confused with the words. </p><p>“Nnnaaammee?” It was almost funny, how his snake tongue poked out of his mouth like that. Tasting the air, and seemingly trying to figure out what was being asked. </p><p>“Yeah, a name. I’m Deuce.” He pointed at himself, watching as those curious brown eyes followed him. “Deuce! Thats my name!” The snake just laid his hand on top of him, and intertwined their fingers. </p><p>“Deuce?” He just nodded excitedly, blue hair flying all over the place as he did so. </p><p>“Yes! Thats me! I’m Deuce!” At his excitement the snake smiled, and nodded along with him. He may not have realized what he was nodding too, but Deuce didn't want to spoil his happiness. “Ok, and what about you?” He then moved their hands so they were pressed against his chest. The snake’s heartbeat thumping against them. </p><p>Though he didn't get a name. Instead, he just cocked his head, and looked oh so cute with his splatter of freckles. He supposed it made sense though. A monster living in the woods probably never had a name, or was ever called by one. </p><p>“Um, ok then. How about Ace?” It was just something he thought up from the top of his head. Close to his own name, sure, but he thought it fit him. </p><p>“Aaaaccceee?” He spoke, trying out the name with a puzzled expression. It seemed to think things over, before settling on a smile once again. Fangs poking out of his little mouth as he did so. “Ace! Ace Ace Ace!” Why did Deuce feel that was going to get annoying? </p><p>“Yeah! You’re Ace now. It's definitely better than calling you snake.” Yeah, Ace was much better than snake or monster. He sighed, and then laid his head on Ace’s chest. He supposed this wasn't so bad now that he thought about it. </p><p>“Deuce?” He looked up when he heard Ace’s voice. The man stared down at him as though he wanted to say more, and his brown eyes sparkling as they danced with possibilities. The young man knew exactly what he wanted. </p><p>“Right, we were in the middle of something.” At that, the two continued their make out session. Deuce wrapping his legs around the snake’s scaly torso, and straddling him as things got heated. </p><p>“Shit!” Deuce jolted forward when he felt something enter him from behind. Stretching him, and making him feel an unbearable amount of pleasure. He moaned, and this time he made sure to be as loud as he possibly could. A new sense of pride fling him when he hears Ace grunt, and then feel him continue to thrust harder. He didn't even know what it was fucking him until he shakily turned, and saw the tip of Ace’s orange tail teasing his greedy hole as though it had a mind of its own. Of course though, he didn't have time to process before he was back to moaning like a banshee. </p><p>“F-Fuck! Ace! Holy shit, I feel-” He was cut off by a happy mewl that slipped from his mouth, and he went back to burying his face inside those perfectly sculpted pecs. He felt so amazing! “A-Ace. Deeper.” It was a desperate plea, and he didn't expect much out of it at first, but when he heard a grunt in affirmation he should have known what was coming. </p><p>All of the sudden the tip of the tail was shoved inside, deep. Little stars appeared in his gaze as he screamed in pleasure, and fell slack from the exhaustion. Allowing himself to be used, and sated by Ace. He could feel happy tears prick in his eyes as he slumped against the snake’s chest. Black tickling him as a certain freckled face moved to check up on him. Brown eyes worried, and looking for any sign that Deuce was hurt. </p><p>“I-I’m fine. That was amazing.” He spoke in between breaths. Sighing when he felt the tip of the tail get taken out of his ass, and soft lips be planted all over the top of his head. He wanted to continue, but he just couldn't. All he wanted was to curl up and sleep, and it seemed Ace felt the same. </p><p>“Ssssleep.” In one fell swoop he was lifted up bridal style, and carried to the pile of furs. Deuce smiling, and laughing the entire journey. For the first time in a while he was happy! How? He had no idea. He just knew that maybe this could just be a blessing in disguise. </p><p>He was then dropped onto the makeshift bed, Ace slithering his way right next to him so he could coil around the young man in a protective way. Clawed finger twirling his blue hair around it. </p><p>“Deuce.” He sounded happy. Brown eyes lidded, and staring at him like he was the most precious treasure in the world. “Stay?” He had no idea that he even knew that word. Though the hope in his eyes said it all. Deuce just sighed, and cupped Ace’s cheek with his hand.</p><p>“I guess I could stay a bit. No promises though! I have to go home eventually.” For some odd reason though he had a feeling the snake wouldn't let him go even if he wanted. It was hard to chastise him though when he looked so damn happy. “God, you're lucky you're cute.” He got a nose nuzzled into his neck in response. </p><p>With the moon now peeking through the hole in their little burrow they drifted off to sleep. Their fingers intertwined, and no care in the world. Just a human, and a naga enjoying their time together. What more could one ask for?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>